


Not Quite Grown Up

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Hiding, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Not a Christmassey story, but Harry & Draco are both professors now, whoshouldknow better...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Not Quite Grown Up

Harry pressed himself against the wall, watching as Professors Sprout and McGonagall walked past. He waited until they’d gone into the staff room, then ran across the hall as silently as he could. He wasn’t sure why he was sneaking around like this, _he was an adult, for Merlin’s sake_ , but he couldn’t help but admit that it was quite exciting.

Tucking himself into an alcove, behind a heavy curtain, he pulled out his trusty map again and checked it carefully. All of the dots labelled with teachers’ names were either in their respective classrooms, or in the staff room. Except for two— his own and the one labelled Draco Malfoy. In fact, he noticed, the Draco Malfoy dot was just about outside the alcove that he was currently hiding in. 

In about three seconds, Harry thought, he would be right outside. _One… two… three…_

“Potter!” 

Harry had reached out of the alcove, through the curtain, and grabbed Draco by the elbow. Pulling him into the alcove, Harry grinned. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing, you mad man?!” Draco hissed, pressing one hand to his chest. 

“Thought I’d surprise you,” Harry said, still grinning. 

“Surprise me?” Draco exclaimed. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” 

“Oh, let me make you feel better,” Harry said, reaching out to pull Draco closer by the waist. 

“Seriously? Here?” Draco asked, though he allowed Harry to draw him closer. 

“Why not?” Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Because, in case you’ve forgotten, are are both _professors_ now, not horny schoolboys,” Draco replied, sliding his hands over Harry’s shoulders and linking them behind his neck. 

“Hmm… maybe you should remind me,” Harry said with a smile. “ _Teach_ me the error of my ways…” 

“You will get me fired,” Draco murmured, before leaning in and kissing Harry deeply. 

Harry sighed contentedly into the kiss, holding Draco tightly around the waist. 

Seconds turned into minutes and then Draco was pulling away. “How did you know where I was going to be, anyway?” 

“The Marauders Map,” Harry replied, nodding to where the piece of parchment lay on the floor at their feet. 

“Should have known,” Draco said, kissing Harry again, quite forgetting that it was nearly time for classes to end. 

A few moments later, the bell rang and the hall was suddenly full of footsteps passing the alcove in their hundreds and the chatter of what seemed like every student in the school. 

“Oops,” Harry whispered, clinging to Draco. 

“Never mind oops,” Draco replied. “I am supposed to be in the dungeons now! What are we going to do?” 

“Stay here until they’ve all gone,” Harry said. “We can’t go out now! It’d be round the school in seconds!” 

“Again, you will get me fired,” Draco sighed, pressing his forehead to Harry’s. 

“You will _both_ be lucky not to get fired, Professor Malfoy!” 

The curtain was suddenly ripped back and Professor McGonagall was glaring at them, her arms folded across her chest. The corridor behind her was, mercifully, empty. “I would have thought that, by now, you two could _control_ yourselves better than this! You share quarters, for goodness sake!” 

“Er, sorry Professor,” Harry said, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment. 

“He leads me astray, Professor,” Draco added, moving away from Harry slightly. 

Professor McGonagall shook her head. “I don’t want to hear it,” she said. “ _Please_ don’t let me catch you in such a position again. This was the fourth time this month!” 

With that, she turned on her heel and strode away. 

Harry looked at Draco and grinned. “Same time next week?” 

Draco shoved Harry out of the alcove.


End file.
